The man behind the uniform
by Madame Gaston 24
Summary: When a new woman starts working on the block it causes a stir Percy has got his hopes up will she be able to love him for the person he is at work? Will he ever show her the person he is behind the uniform? And the men get revenge on Percy for Dell's botched execution. Percy/OC story
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Green mile story I'm hoping I'll have kept everyone in character, I know the women's rights movement wasn't till years later but for the purpose of this story we've brought it earlier on so I apologise for it being technically historically inaccurate. Would love to know what you guys think.**

Hal groaned as he was sat in his office chair behind his desk and rubbed his face with his hands after putting the phone down, the Governor's office had just informed him that due to a high demand for a change in the law and to improve his chances of re-election he had decided to give in to the demands of the people, woman wanted the opportunity to join the workforce and have the same working opportunities as men and if the Governor agreed to the demands of the people then his votes for the next vote would vastly increase. Hal didn't agree with this, he didn't agree with women in any workplace never mind women working somewhere as dangerous and mentally challenging on the mile, he knew this new change would be trouble. But if he wanted to stay on the Governor's good side then he would have to agree, he had a stack of applicants on his desk and he had been given a week to look through them and pick one for employment.

He knew that the men on the mile wouldn't be happy, they too had strong views on the position of women but he thought now would be as good a time as any to break the news. He was tempted not to tell them until the new employee showed up for work but he decided if he told them now and gave them some warning they would have a few days to get used to the idea, so Hal went down to E block to break the news. Sometimes he really didn't like the job he had.

Paul and Dean and Howell were sat round the table drinking coffee and reading a newspaper and Percy was stood staring in the mirror with a comb sorting out his hair while whistling, Percy looked after his hair to the point of vanity he always had a comb in his pocket and was constantly combing it, the men on the mile always teased him because of it.  
"Look at him pamperin' himself like a damn poodle" Howell laughed; there was something about Percy that grated on him he grated against all the men's nerves but more with Howell in particular he didn't like the small weedy man that always acted like he was something special. Percy was the nephew of the Governor's wife and always he used his position to get away with everything, he would threaten other staff with getting fired when they did something he didn't like and that caused the other men to hate him.  
"Yeah that boys not suited to working here on the mile" Paul sighed "The man is mean, careless, and stupid, Bad combination in a place like this"  
"Boy can comb his hair all he likes still don't make him any less of an asshole" Dean said deadpanned.  
"Asshole might be an understatement Dean" Howell said rolling his eyes. While Percy combed his hair he was almost brain dead, he was that deep in concentration he didn't hear a word of what the three men were saying.  
"God Percy you're like a goddamn girl" Howell said loud enough for Percy to hear.

They hadn't noticed Hal enter the room and walk up behind them, he coughed to announce his presence and everyone turned round in his direction.  
"Boys there's something we need to discuss and I'm afraid you're not going to like it" Hal sighed knowing the disapproval he was about the cause. "Well I just got off the phone to the Governor and..." He paused as he saw the three other man giving accusing glares at Percy, instantly thinking that it was Percy that had done something wrong but he was too busy styling his hair to see the pointed glares aimed in his direction. "No for ONCE it's not about Percy..." Hal was more than aware of the disruption and chaos Percy caused on the block no matter how hard Percy tried to pull the wool over his eyes, only then did Percy turn round from the mirror when he had heard his name being mentioned. "Due to new legislation we've now got to employ a woman onto the mile" The men's eyes went wide with disbelief exchanging glances between themselves.  
"The miles no place for a damn lady" Howell hissed, Dean and Paul nodded in agreement.  
"Hal the miles dangerous..." Paul said agreeing with Howell.  
"That's not up for us to decide the Governor has made it final she'll receive all the relevant training, don't make it harder than it has to be it's not up for discussion"  
"It sure would be nice to get some nice lookin' eye candy round these parts stead of looking at you guys all the time" Percy said excitedly instantly thinking it would work out for the best for him, what lady wouldn't be able to resist him? He thought to himself.  
"Shut up Percy only lady who'd love a face like yours is your Ma" Howell glared at Percy, being arrogant and cocky he wasn't normally one to back down but Hal was there so he kept quiet and let the comment slide. He didn't need Hal thinking anymore negatively about him than he did already he needed to keep some people on his side and he wouldn't show Hal that he was the person all the men said he was.

Percy stood in the bathroom of his home and stared into the bathroom mirror with his fists clenched leaning on the sink; he hated how Paul, Dean and Howell tormented him all the time, made him feel worthless and stupid he'd love to see them all on the breadlines, he thudded his fist on the side of the sink in anger. He shrugged his jacket off in front of the mirror Percy hated how small and vulnerable he looked without it, the white button up shirt did nothing to improve his size of his stature, his uniformed made him feel powerful, confident, big and in control he loved the dominance that he felt over people when he was at work in his uniform he felt like nothing, a tiny little man without it, but with the larger men towering over him they threatened to bring them feeling to the surface even with his uniform sometimes they made him feel small and weak and he hated them for it. He couldn't help but think of this new female staff that was going to join them, he wondered what she would look like if she would be attractive it would make a nice change in the mile and a girl might just be what he needs to make him feel better about himself hopefully improve his self esteem and show them he wasn't as worthless as they thought, she just might be the little bit of sunshine that the mile needed.

Alice groaned and rubbed her eyes at her alarm clock, she reached round and switched it off then she realised it was her first day of work, frantically she pulled the covers off her and went across the room to put on her uniform that was neatly hung up on a coat hanger. Alice was so nervous the idea of working in death row both terrified and intrigued her, she wondered what it would be like she imagined that the prisoners wouldn't be easy to work with they were all murderers and she wondered what the staff would be like would they be nice or as hard to work with as the prisoners. After putting on her uniform she smoothed it out while looking in the mirror.  
"Well here goes nothing" She thought to herself, she was ready to start her new job, meet new people and taking the next step of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was very kind to her on E block despite their opinions on having a female on the mile. Paul Edgecomb gave her the job briefing and training that she would need before putting her on her first shift and being introduced to the rest of the staff. He talked about the dangers of working at a place like Cold Mountain and why you should never be left alone with a prisoner and the procedures of working on the green mile. Paul was very professional and serious about his job but Alice thought that he seemed like a nice man and she was glad that so far nothing had gone badly but she knew working on the mile it was only a matter of time.

Alice kept her eyes on the ground as Paul walked her into E block she was so nervous, what if the staff didn't like her? And what about the prisoners they were tough men to deal with.  
"Boys this is Alice the new employee, Alice this is Dean, Howell and Percy" Paul said introducing her to them, she lifted up her head and said hi with a smile she couldn't help but notice the tone that Paul had introduced Percy with she guessed there was some kind of tension between them. She looked at Percy and Percy looked at her she noticed Percy's eyes scanning her like he was in awe. Percy looked immaculate hair combed and greased neatly, his suit freshly pressed and his black shoes so shiny you could see your face he obviously took pride in his appearance she thought to herself. As soon as Percy saw Alice he was defiantly interested in her, she certainly was attractive he loved how her curvy body looked in the uniform and how her curly mahogany hair flowed down to her chest. He could have sworn he saw her cheeks blush when she noticed he was looking at her.

The shifts that followed mainly consisted of Percy trying to impress Alice; he would always be preening his hair when she wasn't around and act tough in front of the other staff or acting tough and nasty in front of the prisoners. He would strut too close to the bars of the cells to show how brave he was and ignored the advice of the others not to stand so close to the bars. Alice could tell that it was all an act he was doing it to try and impress her and try and fit in with the other guards but the other men just thought he was stupid, mean and careless. Alice was on her break sipping coffee when she heard loud voices.  
"Move your ass!" She heard the voice say loudly followed by a thud as quiet as possibly she got up and peaked out the door.  
"Percy why don't you go down to the infirmary see if they want some help?" Paul said, Percy looked round and saw that Alice was there.  
"Nah they got all the men they need" Percy replied cockily tapping his baton on his hand.  
"Well why don't you go and make sure" She could see Paul was struggling to keep calm.  
"Uh eh" He said shaking his head.  
"I don't care where you go Percy just so long as it's not here at this very moment" Percy pulled a disbelieving face Paul always saw Percy as a nuisance and he hated it when he made him feel like one but he pulled a arrogant naughty boy smile in Alice's direction he turned round and bumped into Howell who was towering over him, then came that feeling, the feeling of vulnerability and being small he hated it when they intimidated him with their size they all were bigger than him.

She didn't know what Percy was playing at but it didn't impress her he was just making himself look stupid. Percy strolled arrogantly back down the mile trying to get his feeling of power back when he saw Del smirking at him laughing, Alice closed her eyes and flinched as she heard the bones crunch, she didn't hear what Percy said but all she heard was Paul yelling at Percy to get the hell of his block.

That made Alice mad she didn't agree with what Percy had done, true all the men on E block were murderers and had been condemned to die but busting Del's fingers out of shear malice she didn't like, so she decided to go after Percy and confront him. She managed to catch up with him just as he got out of E block and away from earshot of the others.  
"Percy!" She called after him he stopped and turned round.  
"Alice I..." He said but she cut him off.  
"What in the hell was that Percy, what are you playing at?" Alice said outraged.  
"Don't know what you're talkin' bout" Percy said shrugging his shoulders trying to play dumb.  
"You bust Del's hand what the hell, why? What is this supposed to impress me?" She ranted; Percy looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet.  
"I...I" He stuttered.  
"I don't believe that you're always an asshole Percy but you're making me difficult to believe otherwise" Percy didn't like being shouted at it made him feel small and insignificant and being shouted at by a woman was a dent to his ego.  
"I...Alice, I'm not, that's... not me" He managed to say he was beginning to feel like a scolded school child; Alice desperately wanted to believe him it shook her to see his normal cocky exterior had disappeared, she smiled sympathetically it must be awful trying to be something you're not.  
"I want to get to know you Alice; I want you to see who I am" He shuffled having relatives in high places he wasn't used to being talking to this way.

Percy couldn't believe he had acted that way around her, he was always so cocky and arrogant but something about her had made his mask slip, she had got a glimpse of the man behind the uniform it both scared him and made him happy that he might be able to show who he really was to someone. He carried on with the act while they were at work, Alice hadn't expected anything different he had a reputation there and he wasn't going to let the guards think any different, Alice knew he didn't want Paul, Howell or Dean to see the man that she had seen outside of the block. So he carried on with his attitude, carried on walking to close to the bars and carried on being the same he always was so none of the men suspected a thing. That was when things went wrong.

Paul, Alice, Dean and Howell had told Percy time and time again to walk down the middle of the corridor and not get to close to the cells especially Wild Bill's he was the most dangerous out of all the inmates but he was too stubborn or stupid to listen no one could decide which. Alice rolled her eyes as she saw Percy tormenting Del there was something in Del that caused the devil to come out in Percy, that and the desperate need Percy had to try and impress the guys. Percy turned round and saw the disapproving look Alice was pulling, disapproval for what he was doing and the doubt disappearing that she had that he wasn't this asshole that he portrayed himself to be. Percy sighed knowing he had mess up, he knew that Alice hated seeing him act this way but he had to keep up the act he wouldn't let the guards see the man he really was.  
"Come on Del I didn't mean nothing by it I was just playing...come on now..." Percy said strolling down the mile too close to the bars, his taunting was suddenly cut off by Wild Bills strong arm wrapping round his neck and pulling him closer to the bars.

Wild Bill had moved so fast that no one had known what was happening before it was too late, Paul, Dean and Howell withdrew their guns and stood there pointing them at Bill but did nothing else. Percy gave a terrified scream that was followed by a few other screams, Alice saw how terrified Percy looked he genuinely thought he was going to die. He looked at all the guards pleadingly to help him.  
"Soft like a girl" Wild Bill whispered stroking Percy's hair and kissing him on the cheek. "I'd rather fuck your asshole than your sisters pussy I think" Wild Bill whispered in Percy's ear as he reached down and started stroking Percy's groin. Percy looked at Alice he felt so humiliated having Alice there seeing him so scared.  
"Wharton let go you've had your fun" Alice ordered which dented his ego that Alice was the one saving him.

Wild Bill laughed as he let him go and held his hands in the air as Percy skittered across to the other side of the corridor leaning over slightly to catch his breath, he sounded like he was on the verge of sobbing. Alice went up to him and rubbed his back gently trying to calm him down she could feel him shaking beneath her touch.  
"But smell you" Wild Bill taunted and laughed, Del too joined in laughing no one had noticed until Wild Bill had said. Mortified Percy looked down and saw the piss pouring out of his trouser leg, over his shoe and onto the floor. Alice looked down and took a small step back to avoid the growing pool.  
"He done piss his pants" Del laughed, the other guards looked too trying not to laugh but also sensing the embarrassment Percy must be feeling they partly felt sorry for him.  
"Oh my god" Percy whispered his bottom lip wobbled utterly ashamed, he looked at Alice and saw her pitying face but he quickly looked away with humiliation he didn't want Alice seeing him like this.

He slowly stood up feeling the most degraded and humiliated he had ever felt Alice being there just made it so much worse. He was trying not to sob and quickly wiped away the tears that had fallen as he pulled himself together.  
"You talk about this to anyone, I'll get you all fired, I swear that to God" He croaked with a lump in his throat, even in the state he was in he still managed to threaten people.  
"What happens on the mile stays on the mile" Paul said sympathetically and kindly went to touch his shoulder in comfort to let him know it was ok.  
Don't touch me" He whispered as he quickly shoved passed Alice and the guards making a quick exit to the Office.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice managed to find some spare trousers that Percy had in his locker, she decided to take them to him. She had no idea what she was going to say to him she could tell how embarrassed and humiliated he had felt, Alice being there when it all happened as well as the guards had made the incident so much worse. But she decided to take him the trousers it would save him the embarrassment of having to come out of the office in his soaked jeans to get his clean trousers and she could see if he was ok.

Gently she knocked on the door of the office.  
"Percy, it's me Alice" he didn't answer so slowly she entered. The office was dark he had closed the blinds when he had gone in the office, obviously so no one could see him in the state he was in or see him while he was removing his soiled trousers. He was sat on a chair with his head lowered, a little tiny bit of light sneaked through to be able to see. He looked up and saw Alice and quickly wiped the tears that had spilled down his cheeks away, the smell of urine filled the room.  
"Percy...I...I brought you your trousers I found in your locker" She said softly, Wild Bill liked to make his presence known which caused the guards to regularly change their uniforms, Wild Bill had a habit of throwing a variety of different things at guards.  
"Leave them and get out" His tone startled her it was the tone he usually talked to prisoners or the guards when they got him riled up, Alice sighed.  
"Percy I know you feel embarrassed right now..." She said sympathetically ignoring his snappy tone.  
"I'm fine s'nothin' "He shrugged trying to maintain his ego, she sighed he was always trying to maintain the mask.  
"It's ok not to be ok after that" she said handing him the trousers and turning round to let him get changed.  
"I said I'm fine!" He snapped wiping the hair out of his eyes, she turned round when he was done.  
"Percy..." Alice said worried, not long ago he had been fearful of his life, a sobbing mess.  
"I'm good, I'm fine, fine enough to take you out to dinner" He said with a wink desperately trying to maintain his male ego and arrogant persona after feeling so vulnerable and weak in front of her.

Alice had had enough her temper bubbled she was fed up with the act.  
"PERCY, ENOUGH WITH THE BULLSHIT!" She shouted. Percy was taken back with her tone. "It's ok to feel embarrassed, it's ok to feel ashamed you've not lost anything today but a little bit of pride, I know this person you try and be isn't you, there is a sweet lovely man in there somewhere" Percy sighed but it turned into more of a sob as he sat back on the chair and put his head in his hands fisting his hair.

Alice slowly walked up to him and put a hand on his back comfortingly.  
"Nobody thinks any different of you after today, if anything you've just shown everyone you're more human than they thought"  
"You think?" His eyes look red and puffy as he looks at her and she nods.  
"You haven't ruined any impression I had of you" She said smiling.  
"I...I'm not like that Alice this isn't me believe me when I say that"  
"I do" She said smiling gently rubbing his back.  
"I...this place is a bucket of piss to drown rats in, I hate it they all make me feel so worthless and small and like I'm a nuisance I tried to fit in I really did" God part of him hated how Alice could make his mask slip and show the man he really was, he hated that Alice had seen her so scared and vulnerable he had wet his pants like a scared little boy in front of her and he felt utterly ashamed.

Percy looked serious as he looked up again at Alice.  
"I'm going to ask to be put up front for an execution then I'm going to accept my transfer to Briar Ridge" Alice nodded understandingly she had been able to tell for a while that he wasn't happy on the mile. He didn't tell her that the boys had roughed him up persuading him to accept it, after everything that had happened the last thing he wanted to do was admit to her he got intimidated into making the decision that would be the last of his male ego gone.  
"Is that what you want?" Alice asked concerned, worried he'd make a rash decision in the heat of the moment, Percy nodded.  
"I'd really like to take you out though" He smiled trying his best to smooth out his hair with his hand.  
"I'd like that" Alice really wanted to get to know him and see him for the person he really was.

Percy looked in the bathroom mirror he was wearing a shirt and dress trousers, his hair greased and combed back spotlessly.  
"Idiot 'coarse she's never gonna like you" He thought to himself he could only just see his face in the mirror, he knew he couldn't keep up the facade without his uniform every time he didn't wear it he felt less and less confident, he hated how he looked without his uniform he looked meek, short and powerless when he had his uniform on he felt as tall and powerful as the biggest of me. Size was important he knew girls went for tall guys so he always acted tough in front of the guards to make up for his size, to show he was as manly as all of them despite being shorter.  
"Come on you can do this" He said to himself trying to psyche himself up. He liked he a lot she was so kind, even after everything she had witnessed she had been caring and never thought any less of him.

Percy looked like a whole different person when they went out for dinner, his demeanour seemed different. He carried himself differently; less cocky and dominant he walked slightly insecure like he didn't have a lot of confidence in himself without his uniform, but his hair still was immaculate. As they talked over their food Percy seemed so happy that he his request to be upfront for Del's execution had been approved, he confided in her and told her that he was terrified of messing up and looking like an idiot in front of the guys, he knew he was going to forget his lines or something.  
"You'll be fine Percy just stay professional and follow the procedure and you'll be good" She said smiling seeing the worried expression on his face. It surprised her to see how much of a different person he was without the uniform. "You know Percy, if you showed the guys the person you show me I'm sure you'd get on a lot better" Trying to give some helpful advice, he had been desperate to fit in to Paul's group but they hadn't excepted him into it and it had caused Percy to be bitter, Percy shook his head.  
"Nah they got their chance, if they can't see the asset I am it's up to them" Alice smiled sympathetically all he wanted was to be accepted, she hoped that Del's execution went successfully he deserved something positive after the past events.

Percy walked her home, she had had a lovely evening she felt sorry for Percy having to feel like he had to act a certain way at work but she knew that if he didn't act that way then he probably would be more liked. But Alice really liked the glimpses of the real person that she had been privilege to have been shown.  
"Thank you for a lovely evening" She said smiling as she rooted in her handbag to look for her key.  
"Your welcome, I...I hope you don't think of me so badly no more" He said looking at her with hope, he didn't want her thinking of him the same way as the guards.  
"I don't Percy" Alice said reaching out and touching his cheek, Wild Bill was right his skin was so soft. "Would you like to come in for a drink?" She offered, Percy shook his head.  
"Better not, gotta get some sleep for the execution tomorrow"  
"Well I'm not at work tomorrow so I hope it goes Ok for you" Alice tiptoes and gives him a light kiss on the cheek "Thank you for a lovely night, just remember follow procedures and you'll do brilliant" Alice had never thought for a second that Percy was capable of what he did next.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy stared in horror at Del writhing in agony and smoking strapped to Ol' Sparky, no one had ever told him what would happen if he didn't wet they sponge but he knew the sponge was supposed to be wet but Percy hadn't expected such a horrific scene stretched out before him. Suddenly Del's head caught fire creating a terrifying blue fire consuming his head and the back hood making Del look even more horrific. The crowd started to panic and charge for the doors, people threw up on the wooden floor.  
"It's alright folks it's all under control" He heard Hal shout. Percy stared wide eyed in horror at Del's screaming burning body he knew that this sight was going to haunt him for a long while. Percy turned round with his hand over his mouth in disgust avoiding the sight to hopefully spare him of the sight haunting him. He had never expected something as graphic as this to happen.  
"You watch you son of a bitch!" Paul growled grabbing Percy and forcing him to look at the awful inhumane sight before him; he struggled to keep the contents of his stomach down as it churned with disgust as Del's burning head finally slumped forward.  
"You're running this show ain't ya you do it!" Howell growled angrily towering over Percy as he shoves the fire extinguisher into Percy's hands. Percy's heaved as he put the fire out. What had he done?

Getting into his bed he touched his split lip and hissed in pain Howell had given him such a hard punch when he had said he didn't know the sponge was supposed to be wet. But what else could he have said to justify his actions? He had acted rashly he had wanted to teach Del a lesson for laughing at him but he hadn't expected his actions to result in something so horrific. His stomach churned with dread what would Alice say when she heard about this? He felt for sure that this was the last straw that he had ruined everything, Alice truly would think he was a monster now just like the guards thought already. He put his face in his hands, how had everything gone so wrong?

 _Fire, smoke and blood curdling screams, Del's face covered in a black hood screaming in agony as the electricity made his body buck against the binds and as his head burst into a ball of blue fire, the acrid smell sticking to the inside of his nose._ Percy sat bolt upright in his bed covered in sweat he wiped the damp hair back out of his eyes and tried to calm down his breathing and frantic beating heart. His bottom lip wobbled he had expected to have a nightmare but it had been so real, like he was actually back there. He wished Alice was there with him she always made him feel better; she always saw the goodness in him he just hoped she would see the goodness in him when she found out. 

When Alice returned back to work the following day everything seemed weird, the staff were acting odd they wasn't their normal cheerful self and there was a dark cloud hanging over the place. She knew that the death of Del would hit the guard's hard they were quite friendly with each other but this atmosphere was different.  
"Where's Percy?" She asked it wasn't normal for him to be at work without him making sure his presence was known.  
"He's in Hal's office" Paul sighed.  
"What's he done now?" Alice said rolling her eyes.  
"You weren't at work were you? You haven't heard?" Paul asked, Alice shook her head and Paul sighed he hated to be the one to tell her.  
"Del's execution it...didn't quite go as planned"  
"Did he forget his lines? He thought he would"  
"No something much worse, he...he didn't wet the sponge" Alice gasped knowing what that meant.  
"W..was it bad?" She stuttered, Paul nodded.  
"Smoke, screaming Del's head even caught fire" Alice went pale at the image.  
"W, why would he do such an awful thing? Did he know the sponge was supposed to be wet or what would happen if he didn't?" Alice asked she couldn't believe the sweet man she had been on a date with had just done such an awful thing.  
"We told him the sponge was supposed to be wet, we didn't tell him why we just thought he'd follow protocol" Paul sighed knowing he had misjudged Percy's common sense.  
"Do, do you think he forgot? Surely he didn't do it on purpose?"  
"He's a nasty bastard Alice, stop making excuses for him and realise what he is" Paul warned. Alice tried to stop herself from crying, was the Percy on the mile the real Percy? Was she the one that had been fooled instead of the guards? She knew that she would have to confront him at some point once she built up the courage and he was finished in Hal's office.

When Percy left the office she noticed his split lip, she knew someone must have punched him she guessed Howell, she didn't think Paul would do something like that. He deserved it but what annoyed her was how happy and smug he looked leaving the office, Alice knew he must have got away with it his high position family must have bailed him out and that made her mad. But she needed to know whether it was a simple mistake did whether nerves get the better of him and he just forgot to wet the sponge or did he do it maliciously to give a man who teased him for months a painful death.

Alice was sat on her break having a cup of coffee when Percy came into the room; she raised her head to look at him inquisitively as to why he was here.  
"Alice...I, I wanna talk" He said shuffling his feet.  
"I heard" She snapped scowling at him, Percy's heart jumped he had wanted to speak with her first before the guards got to her and poisoned her against him.  
"Oh" He mumbled.  
"Is that all you've got to say, Oh! Is that it?"Alice snapped, Percy said nothing just looked at her with that dumb facial expression of his.  
"Why Percy, did you forget or did you do it on purpose?" Alice fumed.  
"I...I didn't mean for that to happen, I didn't know that would happen" He mumbled.  
"But you knew the sponge was supposed to be wet" Slowly Percy nodded.  
"I...I just wanted to teach him a lesson it all for laughin', didn't know that would happen" Percy explained.  
"Then that means you're both stupid and mean" Alice growled, she couldn't believe what he was saying when she had first heard she thought there must be some mistake, he must have forgotten it was an accident but no he had done it on purpose!

Percy glared at her for that comment he didn't like people talking to him that way, when people talked to him like a child and made him feel like a told off school boy.  
"Alice I swear to God you talk to me like that again I'll get your ass fired so fast" Percy threatened.  
"Yeah go ahead threaten me like you to the others like I give a shit, but one thing's for certain THIS..." pointing to Percy then her "Is not happening"  
"Alice..."  
"NO!" she interrupted "I thought there was some good in you I really did but how can I date a man who is responsible for something like that" Percy sighed and looked at the floor biting his bottom lip, he'd ruined everything just because of his need to settle some scores.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy was sat having his break, leaning back in a chair with his feet on the table reading a pornographic comic disguised by a mental health book. He had really thought that things would develop into something with Alice but no matter how much he tried to persuade her to give him another chance she refused him and she avoided him wherever she could.

All of a sudden Howell, Dean and Van Hay walked into the room closing the door behind them, closing in on him.  
"What is this?" Percy asked, sounding so cocky but his voice wavered with nerves.  
"Payback" Percy looked shocked and terrified that they would dare come at him like this after all the threats he had made about being able to get them fired. Percy panicked and scuttled over the table to try and escape but the men grabbed him and stopped him from getting to the door.  
"Let go of me, let go!" He ordered panicking as they took off his utility belt.  
"Stick your arms out like a good lad"  
"No, no I won't do it, Alice, Alice help, you can't make me" Percy called his arrogance gone, now he was just terrified.  
"Oh you're wrong about that, Alice ain't here pussy it's her day off it's just us guys now" Howell said grabbing hold of Percy's ears, Percy cried out in pain he held out his arms and Dean and Van Hay secured him into a straight jacket.  
"Please, please don't put me in with Wild Bill please don't" Percy begged, his cheeks red from shouting in pain but the guys had already decided that that was what they were going to do.

Howell lifted him off the ground by his armpits and carried him towards Wild Bill's cell, Percy's legs flailed wildly to try and get free but he was no match for the strength of the tall Brutus. A swift kick caught him at the back of the knees and Howell almost buckled but managed to keep himself upright.  
"Please no, no you can't do this" Percy yelled terrified as they stopped outside Wild Bill's cell door.  
"We got a present for you Wild Bill" Howell said  
"Woooeeee is it my birthday?" Wild Bill said grinning his yellow toothed smile at Percy.  
"You got fifteen minutes Wharton, you know the rules back up" Howell ordered, Wild Bill did as he was told and backed up to the back wall, his hands in the air in submission.  
"Guys you can't please, you can't do this" Percy begged, his damp hair flopping in curls over his forehead.  
"We can and we are" Howell said stuffing a hanky in Percy's mouth and cello taping his mouth shut so that no one could hear the commotion as Van Hay opened the door, Howell pushed Percy in causing him to fall onto his stomach on the floor of Wild Bill's cell before quickly shutting the cell door and locking it.

Percy's legs kicked trying to stand up but because of his straight jacket he didn't have the use of his arms to push himself up so he just flopped around on the floor like a fish. He heard Wild Bill cackle and it made him freeze with fear; he could sense him closing in on him.  
"Guess your mine to play with for a while lover boy" Wild Bill grinned; Percy tried begging but couldn't be understood from behind his gag. "Don't worry I ain't gonna do nothin' you won't enjoy" Wharton smirked tapping Percy on his hot red cheeks before going behind Percy, straddling him and pulling down his black uniform trousers. Percy sobbed knowing what was coming next, tears stung his eyes. He wished that Alice was here, he knew that if she was on shift she would never have let this happen.

Percy whimpered as he heard Wild Bill undo his prisoner uniform trousers and spit onto his hand to lubricate himself. As Wild Bill thrust into him Percy let out a muffled scream, tears spilled out of his eyes and down his cheeks and he squirmed in pain under Wild Bills weight. Wild Bill paused and whispered in Percy's ear.  
"Mmmm yeah just as good as I thought, I knew it would be better than your sister's pussy" He moaned into Percy's ear. Percy sobbed hard, tears poured down his hot cheeks. Percy felt Wild Bill pull all the way out, Percy sighed in relief thinking that he had changed his mind but screamed at the top of his lungs as Bill thrust violently back into him. Percy breathed hard and fast, he was in so much pain and was struggling to breathe because of the gag, he tried to stop himself from hyperventilating.  
"God you're so tight, guess you've never been fucked like this before huh?" Wild Bill gasped; Percy whimpered and quickly shook his head.  
"So fucking good" Wild Bill moaned, his thrusts got faster and harder, Percy's screams of pain got louder "Yeah squeal little piggy squeal" Wild Bill grinned taunting him. Percy gagged at the wet slapping noise of Bills skin against his ass, he tried not to be sick knowing if he was there was no way out for it to go. Percy felt Wild Bill's hand move round to the front of him. "Hay your limp noodles not so limp now huh lover boy? I think you're sweet on ol' Billy the kid" Percy quickly shook his head in denial, he could feel Wild Bills dirty hands tightly grasping Percy's now hard, twitching cock and it disgusted him, he felt filled with shame and humiliation, he couldn't understand why his body was reacting this way.

But even though he was in so much pain he felt the feeling build up. No, no; no he thought to himself, he didn't want this why was he hard and why was this feeling building up? Wild Bill laughed as he heard Percy moan and whimper as he came over Wild Bill's hand. He grabbed Percy's hair and forced his head round and held out his cum covered hand in front of Percy's face, so he could see the evidence of his supposed 'enjoyment'.  
"Told you I wouldn't do nothin' you wouldn't enjoy" Wild Bill laughed, Percy screwed his eyes closed in shame seeing his cum on Wild Bills hand and made a whimpering sob of shame and disgust. Wild Bill threw his head back and groaned loudly in enjoyment, Percy whimpered as he heard Wild Bill's animalistic noises as he came, Percy retched and gagged in disgust, feeling the warm liquid fill him his cheeks burned red hot and tears flooded down them. In that moment he regretted everything, accepting the job, being something he wasn't, what he did to Del, everything.

Howell and Van Hay came back to find Wild Bill lying on his bed with his hands behind his head looking totally relaxed and satisfied and Percy sobbing on the floor, with his trousers still pulled down.  
"Think our boys learnt his lesson" Howell said, heaving Percy off the floor and onto his feet. Percy looked at Howell with big round red eyes, he truly looked broken and humiliated as they pulled his trousers back up and untied him, once they had Percy ran past the guys ashamed and embarrassed.

Something was different about the mile when Alice returned to work, it seemed as though they were hiding something but she couldn't put her finger on it. Alice hadn't thought much about why Percy wasn't in that day, after what he had done to Del she would be surprised if he hadn't been sacked but with the high position family that he had she doubted he would be punished for Del's awful death. It wasn't until she heard the other guards gossiping about what they had done to Percy that Alice was aware of what had gone on.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice was disgusted when she had discovered what they had done to Percy; she couldn't believe any of them were capable of being that sadistic. But she too was glad that they had got payback for Dell, he had died a slow, painful death and she was glad someone had got even with Percy for what he had done but she couldn't help but feel sympathy for him too. Her mind wasn't paying attention while she was at work she was wondering how Percy was, it must be a horrible thing to have to go through she really wondered if he was ok. Alice knew she wouldn't be able to put her mind at ease until she went to see how he was.  
"Paul do you have Percy's address on file?" Alice asked.  
"I can't give you that information you know that" He replied.  
"You shouldn't lock guards in with inmates but you did... please Paul I'm worried about him" Alice begged, Paul sighed.  
"I took no part in that" Paul said.  
"No... You didn't but I don't see any guards being fired either" Alice had shocked herself, where had this sudden courage come from? She couldn't believe she was talking to Paul like that.  
"Alright Alice, alright I see your point" Paul said sighing, he knew Alice was right and disappeared into the office to find Percy's address for her.

Alice's heart pounded as she walked up the path to the house, she had no idea what she was going to say to him. She was also nervous about the state in which she would find him. She knocked on the door and tried to calm her pounding heart but there was no answer so she knocked again.  
"Percy, Percy it's me please open the door" She called through the letter box. She wasn't surprised if Percy didn't want to see her after she had broken up with him.  
"Go away Alice" She heard him reply back, she sighed and ran a hand through her hair.  
"Please Percy I'm just worried about you I want to make sure you're ok" She called back; she knew it was a stupid thing to say of course he wasn't 'ok'. Percy sighed and unbolted the door before slowly opening it.

She tried to disguise the shock she felt when she saw the state of him, she had never seen Percy like that before it was a total suprise. Big black bags surrounded his red puffy eyes from not sleeping, stubble covered his unshaven jaw and his hair hung shapelessly uncombed.  
"Well you've seen that I'm alright" Percy mumbled.  
"Yeah...yeah I see that...you...you look good Percy" Alice said very unconvincingly. "How about...How about I come in and we talk for a bit yeah?" Percy frowned for a moment as he thought about it but then nodded and moved slowly out the way of the door for her to come in.  
"How about I make us some coffee?" Alice offered smiling sympathetically; Percy gave a small nod and walked into the living room while Alice went into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

After a while Alice walked into the living room carrying a tea tray with a pot of coffee, cups, milk and sugar and she laid it on the table, made him his coffee and passed it to him. Out of his trousers pocket he pulled out a bottle of whiskey and poured some into the coffee.  
"Percy that's not going to do any good" She sighed.  
"No then what will? What will make me forget what they did to me?" Percy snapped angrily but the tone of his voice was almost begging her for answers.  
"You won't forget what happened Percy" Alice said trying to be honest she didn't see any point in lying to him "But it will get easier I promise" Percy ran a hand through his hair; he was struggling to keep it together in front of her, he could feel a lump in his throat. He was so used to acting so cocky and confident in front of her it made him feel uneasy feeling so vulnerable and weak around her.  
"I...I shouted out for you...I...I so hoped that you were there and could hear me" Percy whispered Alice's heart broke knowing she was the one that he had begged for help from, she walked over to him and knelt in front of him putting her hands on his knees.  
"I'm sorry Percy, I'm so sorry I should have been there, I wish I had been I...I could have tried and stopped it" Alice said her voice breaking, Percy shrugged.  
"It don't matter we wasn't together so... you know, I'm not your responsibility"  
"Percy no!" Alice snapped "Just because we broke up doesn't mean I stopped caring about you, I STILL care about you and it certainly doesn't mean I wanted this to happen"  
"You...you've always stuck up for me" He said giving a small smile.  
"And I always will, I know you're not a bad person Percy, you just react without thinking and you think this cocky macho bullshit is how to win people over and get them to like you but it isn't" Percy nodded and sighed, Alice knew him so well she could see the man behind the mask her wore.

Alice finished the last of her coffee and stood up holding her hand out to him.  
"What, what we doing?" Percy asked frowning.  
"We're going to get you cleaned up, a bath and a shave will do you a world of good"  
"Trust me Alice I've had enough red hot baths to last me a life time it don't do no good"  
"Yeah well Alice baths are better" She grinned, smiling Percy took her hand and allowed him to be dragged upstairs to the bathroom.

Alice ran the bath while running around looking for clean towels and some fresh clothes for Percy to wear. The bathroom was immaculate all of his shaving equipment and shower gels were neatly lined up standing to attention.  
"It's all ready I'll leave you to it"  
"Alice, wait!" He called as she turned round to leave; she stopped and turned round to look back at him.  
"Thank you" He said smiling causing Alice to smile back. Percy turned to the mirror lathered on the shaving foam and raised the straight razor to his face with shaking hands. He couldn't believe how rough he looked as he saw himself in the mirror.  
"Alice...I'm, I'm a mess" He whispered the razor shaking so close to his skin.  
"Oh Percy it's alright nothing a little TLC won't fix, here let me you're going to cut your damn throat" She said worried, taking the razor out of his wobbly hands and turning him towards her.  
"Guess I'm not the man you thought I was huh?" He mumbled with his eyes closed as she carefully shaved him.  
"No thank God, the man I thought you were was a damn arsehole" She said bluntly he chuckled slightly, the movement causing her to cut him slightly.  
"God dammit" She swore reaching for tissue to stop the bleeding "I'm so sorry" she towel dried him once the bleeding had stopped.  
"There" She smiled happily "There's the handsome Percy I know" She announced "Right I'll let you bathe in peace; sure you can manage that without killing yourself?" She giggled.  
"I think I can manage" He chuckled back so Alice turned and shut the door behind him leaving him in peace.

Percy winced in pain as he lowered himself into the steaming water, his whole body felt bruised and certain parts felt very tender as they hit the hot water. He couldn't get rid of the imaginary hands touching him and couldn't get the feeling of feeling clean, he constantly felt dirty. Percy put his face in his hands and tried to stop him from sobbing, the thing he felt most was the overwhelming feeling of shame. He had came when he was assaulted and that disgusted him more than anything, did that mean he'd enjoyed it? Wild Bill had told him it did, he didn't know but the whole thing filled him with humiliation and shame. He couldn't imagine what he would have done without Alice, he scrubbed his skin until it was pink and raw before he got out of the bath and redressed himself.

Alice couldn't believe it when Percy came down stairs he looked like a completely different person. She stood and bit her bottom lip as her eyes scanned him.  
"Like what you see?" Percy said raising an eyebrow at her when he noticed her looking at him; Alice nodded and blushed at being caught.  
"Right grab your coat we're off out" Alice announced.  
"What...I...I don't think" He stuttered.  
"No you listen to me Percy Wetmore we are getting you out of this house, you're not sitting here moping like a vast slug in this cave anymore we're going to go out and we're going to have some fun" Alice ordered sternly. She knew it was doing him no good being left alone in the house to brood over things he needed someone to help take his mind off things so she decided that she'd take it upon herself to be the person to do it.


	7. Chapter 7

Alice and Percy sat in silence in her car as she drove down the road, Percy sat gazing out of his passenger side window watching the scenery go by, praying to God he could just go home.  
"Where are we going?" Percy mumbled, not taking his eyes off the window.  
"You'll see" Alice said smiling, Percy shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He wasn't ready yet to go outside, he felt too ashamed to go out in public and look people in the eye. Alice put a comforting hand on his thigh causing him to jump at the touch; he turned round to look at her.  
"It'll be ok Percy" She soothed, trying to put him at ease. Percy gave a small smile in return, appreciating the attempt she was making.

Percy's eyes went wide with anxiety as Alice pulled into a car park at the Louisiana Boardwalk. The place swarmed with people, the noise was deafening from kids laughing and screaming and all the rides and amusements and the smell of cotton candy were thick in the air.  
"Alice….I…" Percy stuttered, how could he tell her he felt too uncomfortable to do this, after the cocky and arrogant façade he had kept up all these years?  
"It's alright Percy, no one knows and no one's judging you, we're just here to have fun" She said comfortingly. He nodded understandingly, but this wasn't fun…this was a nightmare. To have fun was easier said than done, maybe it was just in his mind but every person he gained eye contact with seemed to be judging him and looking at him with pity.  
"Please…for me?" Alice begged, she just wanted to get Percy out into the world and have some fun and take his mind of everything, she knew it would do him no good being cooped up in the house dwelling on what happened. Percy sighed and nodded, how could he say no when Alice begged him with such hope in her eyes?

Alice's heart wanted to break as they walked though the crowds of the Boardwalk, Percy always walked less confidently when he wasn't in his uniform but now as they walked, he walked like he was trying to make himself dissolve and disappear from the world, almost cowering. Like the entire world knew what had happened to him. Slowly and carefully she took his hand into hers and gave him a reassuring smile.  
"Hay how about we go on the Ferris wheel?" Alice squealed excitedly, Percy gave her a dubious look. "Please Percy I…I just want to try and make you happy" She said her voice breaking; Percy controlled his urge to yell at her but nodded in agreement. Couldn't she understand that what would make him happy was for him to be at home away from all these people?

They climbed onto the Ferris wheel and sat down, Alice grinned excitedly at him and he gave a small smile back, hesitantly he slowly moved his arm around her and she snuggled into his side and sighed happily. She just desperately wished she could heal all of his wounds. On the Ferris wheel she could have sworn she saw a look of enjoyment on his face, but was that because of the fun of the ride or because she was in his arms?

Alice ran off the Ferris wheel and straight to one of the stalls, she stared at one of the teddy bear prizes in awe, she instantly fell in love with it.  
"Awwww Percy look at himmmm" She cooed, her eyes filled with hope.  
"I….I could win him for you" Percy stuttered, causing a huge smile to spread across her face. He hoped that his attempt at shooting the target would work out better than when they wanted him to shoot Wild Bill on the mile.

Percy took the gun and lined the sights up with the target, his hands shook violently they had been shaking constantly since the assault. He turned towards Alice and saw the sympathy in her eyes, he turned his head away in shame as he knew Alice must have noticed him shaking; he fired the gun and missed. He gave a sigh of frustration and raised the gun again. 'Come on Percy, you can do this don't disappoint her now' He thought to himself. Percy exhaled slowly and squeezed the trigger, Alice squealed as she saw the bullet pierce the bull's-eye, he picked the teddy out for her and handed it to her. A huge grin covered her face and she threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Percy blushed and gave a big shy smile, Alice's heart burst she had actually made him give a genuine smile.

Alice clutched her teddy bear happily as they walked round the rest of the boardwalk, the more they spent outside the more comfortable Percy came and the more he smiled. Soon he stopped feeling so unconfident, Alice had kissed him and he had made her so happy winning her the teddy and that outweighed all of the bad thoughts.

The sun was setting as they pulled up outside Percy's house, Percy looked at her longingly. He didn't want her to go and leave him again.  
"Are you going to be ok by yourself?" Alice asked concerned.  
"I'll be fine" He lied.  
"I want to be here for you Percy, if you want me to stay I can, I wouldn't want to be alone after being…." She stopped, seeing his face flinch waiting for the dreaded word; Percy turned his head away and avoided her gaze he hated Alice thinking he was fragile and broken.  
"Do you want me to stay?" She asked, Percy turned and looked her in the eyes and nodded, he knew he couldn't cope with another night on his own.

 _Del gave an evil laugh as he stared down at the sobbing, naked Percy being viciously raped by Wharton. Percy screamed and screamed for help until his throat was hoarse but no one could hear him. Del grinned down at him as Percy whimpered and begged Wild Bill to stop, he was enjoying the show.  
"Don't tear him too much Bill, me wanna go after" Del said in his broken English. Percy's eyes went wide in fear and he sobbed as he realised he would go through the whole ordeal again with Del. _

Percy woke from his nightmare with a scream and sat bolt upright in bed, he was breathing heavily and a light sweat covered his face and soaked through his white vest. He was being punished, he knew he was being punished for what he did to Del, Del was haunting his dreams, maybe even from beyond the grave and the whole agonising ordeal and mental suffering from Wild Bill was punishment too for what he had done to Del.  
"Percy are you ok?" Alice said softly putting a hand on his shoulder; he jumped so much from her touch she could have sworn his skin touched the ceiling. He turned to her panting, his eyes as big as saucers from fear.  
"Did you have a nightmare?" She asked, Percy's cheeks went red with embarrassment. "Shhh it's alright it was just a dream, just a dream" She soothed guiding him to lie back down. He laid his head on her chest and she wiped his damp fringe out of his eyes.  
"It's alright Percy, its ok, I'm here" She said, comfortingly stroking his hair.  
"What are we?" Percy whispered, trying to calm his pounding heart.  
"I don't know Percy…I just don't know" Alice sighed, kissing his forehead comfortingly.

Percy's question had made her think. What Percy had done was horrific and cruel, but she wasn't convinced that Percy had been fully aware of the consequences of his actions. He had just wanted to teach Dell a lesson but she didn't think he knew the full extent of what would happen; it had just been an immature mistake, he had acted in revenge for denting his pride before using his common sense and thinking. But before and after the incident Alice had been shown a different side to Percy, she knew he regretted what he had done but could she forgive him and take him back? After all hadn't what had happened with Bill been punishment enough? Alice knew she'd have to think long and hard before she made her decision.


	8. Chapter 8

As Percy showered, Alice took a look around his home. She opened the wardrobe and found his Prison officer uniform clean and pressed immaculately. His shoes sat on the wardrobe floor underneath his uniform with an arm shine; she could see her face in them. Remembering his lined up toiletries and how neat he kept his hair it made her wonder why he was so obsessive.

Percy walked into his bedroom and frowned as he saw her pulling his uniform out of the wardrobe.  
"What…what are you doing?" Percy asked.  
"Getting your uniform ready…I informed Paul you'd be able to do tonight's night shift"  
"What! I…Alice you can't, I'm not ready…I can't face them" Percy quickly said, panicking. He was too terrified at the prospect to think about putting on a brave, confident exterior for her.  
"Percy it's now or never if you hesitate, you'll never get back to work" Alice explained softly.  
"Alice…I, I can't what if they…" He began.  
"That won't happen again Percy, me and Paul won't allow it" She said deadly serious. Percy sighed; he knew what Alice was saying made sense. If he didn't jump back into work his anxiety of going back would build, he would overhype the situation and make it worse in his mind then he'd never go back.

Even though he had taken the job at Briar Ridge he couldn't afford to be without a job until he could start work there.  
"Are you on shift too?" He asked, God he felt so small and vulnerable asking that, feeling like he needed a woman around to protect him. Slowly Alice shook her head and his stomach filled with dread.  
"I'm not needed tonight" She walked up to Percy and put a palm on his cheek "It'll be ok Percy, you can do this" Alice encouraged, stroking his cheek with her thumb.  
"You…You think so?" He asked smiling, Alice nodded.  
"Of course, I think you can achieve anything you put your mind too" She said now with both palms flat on his cheeks and gazing into his eyes. Percy's heart fluttered with happiness. Finally someone believed in him and thought he could achieve things, not everyone thought he was a waste of space and an inconvenience.  
"Alright, but you owe me Doll" Percy grinned, Pulling himself together and putting back on his confident façade. Alice sighed and shook her head wondering if he would ever learn.  
"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow after my morning shift" She had seen his vulnerable, emotional side when would he learn that people would still like him without the mask.

Percy wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not that all the staff carried on as normal like nothing had ever happened. Surely carrying on as normal meant that they didn't regret it? Three people had destroyed his life and what Alice thought of him and they were acting like it hadn't even happened. He was sure that Alice had thought he was a smartly dressed and confident man once but now he was sure she thought he was just some emotional wreck with not a hint of masculinity, he swore she looked at him with pity and it was all their fault he blamed all three of them. Percy had to force himself to be able to look them all in the eye, with him knowing they had seen him ass naked and they knew what Wild Bill had done to him.

As the men sat at the wooden table in the block drinking coffee, Percy's heart pounded as Howell told him to hand out all the prisoners their meals.  
"Hay lover boy, got a bit of a John Wayne walk going on there, you hurtin' boy?" Wild Bill laughed, his face pressed close to the bars as Percy walked by. Percy kept his head high refusing to let his confident mask slip, he wouldn't show them he was bothered by it, but inside his stomach twisted in knots, yes he did hurt still, it stung and was sore but was it really that noticeable when he walked? Wild Bill laughed as Percy turned to get his food.  
"Hahaha should have seen him lads, all whimpering and begging like a little bitch" Wild Bill tormented as he told the guards.

Percy clenched his jaw as he turned to Howell and Van Hay who were biting their bottom lips and smirking trying not to laugh. He turned his head to hide the embarrassment and shoved the food into Bill's cell and gave Bill a look to dare torment him further.  
"Really enjoyed it he did…" Wild Bill laughed grinning at Percy, enjoying his humiliation. "He may whine and pretend he didn't like it, but the only time he whined was when he came over himself like a whore…think I can still smell your cum on my hands lover boy" Percy's face went red with embarrassment and shame, he pulled his gun out of his belt, aimed it at Bill's face and took off the safety.  
"Percy hell, calm down" Dean said gently touching Percy's shoulder.

Percy flinched wildly at the touch, instantly thinking they were going to hurt him again.  
"Get off me!" Percy panicked, turning round and hitting Dean square in the face with his gun. Dean fell to the floor with a thud, blood pouring from his nose. Howell and Van Hay instantly approached Percy to apprehend him and stop him from hurting Dean further. Howell grabbed Percy by the hands from behind and pulled his arms behind his back. He yelled in pain from Howell forcing his arms back, Howell grabbed the gun out of Percy's hand and threw it onto the ground.

Van Hay knelt beside Dean and handed him his handkerchief for his bleeding nose, then ran off to fetch something. Percy's eyes went with fear as he saw Van Hay return holding the straight jacket.  
"No…No, not again please…you, you can't" He began to panic, his cheeks turning red losing his arrogance in front of the guards. Howell forced his arms into the straight jacket and secured it.  
"Please you can't do this not again please" Percy begged.  
"Don't worry we're not putting you in with Wharton" It partly calmed his panic, but if not Bill then what? Percy's legs flailed frantically trying to get free but Howell had lifted him firmly off the ground.  
"NO! No you can't do this" He begged as they got to the padded cell.  
"We can and we are" Van Hay said shoving a hanky into Percy's mouth and cello taping his mouth shut. Percy continued to beg them to let him go but all that could be heard was muffled noises through the gag.  
"We're going to give you a few hours to…cool off and think about how you acted today" Howell explained "I won't have loose cannons on my block" He said shoving him into the padded room, Percy begged and begged, tears pricked his eyes as they shut the door and locked it behind them.

The next morning Alice came in to work early before the others to catch up on some paperwork, Paul was in his office but no one else the night shift staff had come home. As she filled in her paperwork she could have sworn she heard a bang. Startled she raised her head and looked around, she shook her head thinking she was hearing things and carried on with her paperwork. A minute later she heard a few more bangs, it sounded like someone hitting metal, Alice rose from her desk and decided to check on the inmates to make sure it wasn't them wanting something and trying to get her attention.  
"Wharton, that you making all that noise?" She asked before she got to his cell.  
"Not me ma'am, it's coming from the padded room" Alice frowned, she walked up the middle of the cells and counted the inmates, all were in their cells so what was making the banging in solitary?


	9. Chapter 9

Alice frantically searched through her big bunch of keys for the door to solitary, as she did so the banging on the door got more and more frantic. Alice threw the door open, gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.  
"Oh my God Percy!" She gasped, looking down and seeing Percy sat on the floor tied in a straight jacket. He peered up at her, his eyes red and wide and dried tears stained his puffy red cheeks. He shouted at her to free him but all that could be heard was muffled noises.

She knelt on the floor in front of him, his big eyes full of tears but he refused to cry in front of her, he was full of embarrassment having Alice seeing him like this.  
"I'm sorry but this is going to hurt" She apologised before reaching out and ripping off the cello tape that was over his mouth. Percy screwed his eyes shut and grunted in pain as she did so, then she gently took out the sodden hanky that was gagging him.  
"Percy, what have they done to you?" she said sympathetically putting her palm on his hot damp cheek.  
"Get me out of here! Untie me" Percy panicked, thrashing around trying to get out of the straight jacket. "Now, I want out of here now!" He ordered struggling.  
"Ok, ok keep still, calm down" Alice soothed, walking round the back of him to undo the buckles. "Percy keep still I can't undo them with you wiggling around" Alice snapped struggling to undo the buckles with Percy thrashing around.  
"How long have you been here?" She asked as she undid the buckles.  
"Since meal time" Percy said bluntly it was impossible to keep track of time in that place.  
"Put that was yesterday" Alice gasped; she couldn't believe he had been locked in here all this time.

Percy felt so ashamed; yet again it was up to Alice to save him. He was starting to feel completely worthless and pathetic as a prison guard. Percy sighed with relief as he felt the straight jacket get loose, he frantically pulled off the straight jacket and whizzed round to face her and wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her close. Alice's heart broke she totally blamed herself, if she hadn't forced him to return back to work than this would never have happened.  
"I'm sorry Percy, I'm so, so sorry" She whispered stroking his hair as they were knelt on the floor.  
"I can't do this anymore" He whispered, she could hear his voice waver. "I'm a rubbish guard, you always have to get me out of trouble" Percy said ashamed his voice breaking.  
"Shhh its ok" Alice soothed stroking his hair.  
"I need to get out of here, this place is destroying me"  
"You'll be moving to your new job soon" She reminded him, hoping to cheer him up.  
"Yeah, hopefully I'm more useful there than I am here" Alice hated to see him this way; he was tired of being bullied and ashamed of having Alice helping him all the time.  
"Come on let's get you home" she said rising to her feet and holding out her hand to help him get up.  
"I…I've got to go to the bathroom" He said quickly as he shot off to the bathroom, it wasn't funny it was horrible what had happened to him but seeing him quickly scuttle to the bathroom made her want to giggle.

Alice's anger bubbled as she saw Percy emerge out of the bathroom, cheeks red with embarrassment his ego had taken a huge dent. She was furious about what they had done to him both mentally and physically.  
"Let's get you home" She said smiling and taking his hand in hers. He looked at her surprised that she would still give him the time of day after seeing him in such a mess.  
"Alice where are you going?" she heard Paul suddenly say as he was walking out of his office.  
"I'm taking Percy home, I won't be working today"  
"But you're scheduled in"  
"I don't care, get someone to cover because I'm fixing all the shit that your staff have caused, they did it they can cover" Alice snapped angrily walking off, Paul looked at her shocked that she would speak to him in such a tone.

Percy shifted awkwardly in his seat as he sat in silence; he had been so relieved to see Alice… God knows how long they were going to leave him locked in there. But he also began to feel his anger build he had told her he wasn't ready to go back to work, he never wanted to go back but she had forced him, she hadn't listened to him and because of that yet again he was made to feel worthless. Although she had the best intentions it had been her that had caused him to be in the position he was in.  
"It's alright Percy" She soothed putting her hand on his thigh, he flinched and pulled his leg away scowling at her.  
"You've got every reason to be angry at me" Alice sighed blaming herself.  
"I told you I didn't want to go back" Percy snapped.  
"I know I was just trying to help" She said sadly parking up the car outside his house and getting out.  
"Yeah and a lot of good that did" He said giving her a daggered look.  
"Yes it was partly my fault, but I saved your sorry ungrateful ass I could have just left you there" Alice said gobsmacked at how ungrateful he was acting after everything she had done for him.  
"You didn't have to get me out they would have let me out eventually, You caused me to be put in there; it was your duty to get me out"  
"Don't you talk to me about duty!" Alice snapped angrily, raised voice pointing her finger at him "You've been ignoring your duty at work since the word go, EVERY rule and regulation you are supposed to follow you ignore because you're that ARROGANT you think you know better" Alice shouted across the roof of her car. "You! Put yourself in the position to be bullied, your actions made them pick on you, because you act like you think you're better than everyone else"  
"I'm not like that, I didn't deserve this" Percy shouted back "I know people, big people they should have looked up to me"  
"No? Sometimes I wonder if you've only got yourself to blame, they only know the person you've shown them, they would have looked up to you if you hadn't acted like such a damn asshole" Percy looked at her with a hurt expression on his face, was that what she thought of him? "So you know what, you've already said that you didn't need my help and I'm obviously not appreciated so from now on….You're on your own!" Alice said angrily getting into her car and slamming the car door then driving off leaving Percy in the middle of the road.


	10. Chapter 10

Percy eased himself into a hot bath, the stinging sentation he got was less painful than it had been. He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms round them, giving a deep sigh as he pressed his face into his knees. Now he had noone, Alice had turned her back on him so now he didn't have a friend in the world. Everyone on the mile hated him. He was constantly plagued by nightmares and always felt dirty no matter how much he washed. All he wanted was for someone to hold him and tell him everything would be ok.

He was fed up of feeling worthless and feeling like a victim, he really liked Alice even though he wasn't very good at showing it, but Alice had obviously lost all feeling for him so he desperatly wanted to get her out of his mind. So he got dressed in his smartest suit and headed out for the evening.

As Alice passed Percy's house on her way to work that evening to make up for walking out that morning, Alice sat there stuck in traffic gobsmacked as she saw Percy excorting what looked like a scantily clad lady of the night into his home.

Alice was filled with jelousy, even though they had never been offical she had felt they had got close and there had been a possibility they would become a couple. But seeing Percy with his arm round that working girl, she concluded she  
hadn't meant as much to him as she had thought, or meant as much as Percy had meant to her. The traffic started just as her anger bubbled, she wiped angry tears away from her eyes and put her foot down.

Percy shut the door behind them as they walked into the bedroom, the girl turned and wrapped her arms round him.  
"Don't worry darlin' I'll make you feel good" Percy shuddered, he wished she'd stop talking, it was hard enough knowing that he'd paid for her without her having that typical prostitute vocablary too. Percy turned the light off hoping that it'd make the situation easier and he was too self concious of his height and stature without a nice suit or his prison guard uniform. The woman pushed him onto the bed, his heart beat quickened at being roughly manhandled. She pulled off her dress to show a corset and suspenders and straddled him.

Percy began to panic, this was something different he felt powerless and vulnerable under her, he went to touch her breasts only for her to scold him and pin his wrists to the bed above his head. No he thought he didn't like this, he was restrained he couldn't move. Flashbacks flashed through his mind of being restrained and powerless as Wild Bill brutally assaulted him. Suddenly he was back there again, Percy panicked and trashed around violently, knocking the woman onto the bedroom floor. She swore loudly as she crashed to the floor.

She stood up and saw Percy sat with his back pressed against the head board hugging his knees almost hyperventilating.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She gasped outraged, "God I'm so out of here" She huffed throwing on her dress and collecting her bag "Give my condolences to the next woman you end up with, I hope she can deal with your crazy" The woman said hastily leaving the house. Percy stifled a sob and hid his face with his knees.

After her shift Alice stormed into her house fuming with anger, she began to wonder which was the real Percy. The kind, sweet man he'd shown her or the egocentric asshole. He'd told her that the latter was the mask but now she was beginning to doubt. She felt bad for leaving Percy to it, part of her knew that when it came to it Percy couldn't look after himself, but it was his own fault for being so ungrateful. Or at least that's what she tried to convince herself of. Alice cursed herself for allowing herself to get close to Percy, she should have taken the personality had first shown her as fact and kept away from him. If she had then she would never have developed feelings for him and this wouldn't hurt so much.

Alice frowned with confusion when she next went into work and saw all the guards grouped in a huddle gossiping.  
"What's the news guys what's going on?" She chirped sounding happy but she could see the serious expressions on their faces.  
"Alice can I talk to you in the office for a moment" Paul asked taking her arm, his face was serious and full of concern.  
"I...sure Paul what's going on?" Paul kept silence and lead her in to the office until they were in the office and he closed the door behind them.

She sat in a chair and looked up at Paul for an explanation.  
"Paul you're scaring me, what's going on?" Paul gave a deep sigh and ran a hand over his mouth, he had no idea how Alice would handle the news.  
"It's Percy..." Paul sighed.  
"Now what?" Alice sighed with irritation "Nothing to do with me anymore, I don't want to know I've washed my hands of him"  
"I'm surprised it took you that long but it's more serious than that"  
"Oh God what's happened?" Seeing the look of concern on Pauls face told her it was serious and knowing that she couldn't pretend that she didn't care about him anymore.  
"He...he's in the prison infirmary" Paul sighed rubbing his eyes with one hand.  
"What!...How, Why what happened?" Alice gasped.  
"Well washing your hands of him didn't last long did it" Paul chuckled, he knew that Alice cared about him no matter how much she denied it. "It was Wild Bill somehow he managed to get or make something sharp"  
"Oh my god, is he... is he ok?" She gasped terribly worried.  
"He's alive what condition he's in I don't know" Alice put her head in her hands and sobbed. This was all her fault, she had washed her hands of him, had let him fend for himself if she had stuck by him then this probably would never have happened.  
"Oh God this is all my fault, I need to see him, I need to see if he's ok" She sobbed.  
"Go see him, it's ok I'm sure we can manage without you for a while" Paul said soothingly, putting his hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him tears streaming down her face.  
"Are you sure?" She sniffed, Paul smiled and nodded. Alice smiled and leapt to her feet, wrapping her arms around Paul "Oh thank you, thank you so much I'll be as quick as I can" Paul smiled and hugged her back but secretly rolling his eyes at how she could care for someone like Percy.


	11. Chapter 11

Alice ran down the corridors to the prison hospital, praying to God that Percy was OK. She blamed herself, if she hadn't abandoned him and left Percy to his own devises this never would have happened, she knew he was in danger on his own, that he couldn't take care of himself. She should have made sure that she was on the same shift as he was every time.  
"Doctor!" She called running up to him, once she saw him walking down the corridor. "I'm Alice I work in E block, I came about Percy"  
"I shouldn't really disclose…"He began.  
"Please" She pleaded "We're so close, I just want to know if he's ok"  
"He's just came out of surgery, luckily nothing was damaged internally, he'll be in a lot of pain but he will be alright"  
"Oh thank God" She gasped "Can…can I see him?" Alice asked and the doctor nodded "Just that room there" The doctor said pointing to a closed room "He should be coming out from the anaesthetic soon but he'll be groggy"  
"Thank you, thank you for everything" She smiled quickly walking towards the door.

Alice slowly opened the door, careful not to make any noise. Percy was still under the anaesthetic when she walked in, his fringe in wisps across his forehead not combed back neatly like it normally was. Alice pulled a chair up next to his bed and sat beside him. He looked so peaceful lying there, as she scanned his face she couldn't deny how handsome he was.  
"I'm so sorry Percy, this is all my fault" She said trying not to sob. "I…I should have done more, but you just…made me so mad, I wish you'd be the Percy I know all the time" She sighed, she wasn't even sure why she was talking to him, she didn't even know if he could hear him.

Percy groaned in pain and moved his head to the side to face her but not opening his eyes.  
"Shhhh I know, it's alright" Alice soothed, taking his hand into hers.  
"Hnnnn" He groaned his eyes fluttering and his face wincing in pain.  
"It's ok Percy I'm here, I know it hurts" She said sympathetically, and began gently stroking his hair. Percy moaned and his eyes flickered open, blinking to try and clear his blurry eyesight.  
"Hello you" Alice said smiling, wiping his fringe out of his eyes.  
"Hurts" Percy croaked, placing a hand over his bandage, his stomach tensing at the waves of pain.  
"I know, I bet it does"  
"Hurts…so much" He groaned.  
"Shhhh it's alright, try and get some rest" Percy gave a small nod and closed his eyes. Alice smiled and gave his hair one last stroke before getting back to work.

The day dragged by, all she wanted was for the shift to be over so she could go back and see Percy. Seeing him lying in that hospital bed broke her heart, she hated seeing him hurt. She really cared about him but she couldn't stand the other side of him.  
"Hay fancy going with us for a drink when we finish?" The lads asked her, Alice shook her head.  
"No, thanks for the offer but I'm going to see Percy"  
"I don't know why you bother with him" Brutus sighed.  
"He's a lovely man Brutus, all he wants is to be accepted by you all, he thinks acting the way he does would get you to like him" Alice explained sadly, Brutus couldn't help but scoff.  
"How's acting like an asshole going to get us to like him?" He laughed.  
"I don't know….but bless him all he wants is friends, and that's how he thought he was going to get them, he's not like that when you get to know him" She sighed, walking off to continue working.

After work Alice slowly and quietly walked into Percy's hospital room, her heart skipped a beat seeing him, even looking so injured in a hospital bed he managed to give her butterflies. She sat down and took his hand into hers, stroking it with her thumb. He slowly opened his eyes and gave a faint smile when he saw her.  
"Hay you"  
"Alice" He whispered, he looked exhausted, whatever painkillers he was on was really spacing him out.  
"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault" Alice croaked, her voice breaking as she tried not to sob.  
"It's not your fault" He whispered "I'm…I'm glad you came"  
"I'm sorry I left you, I should have stuck by you, but you…you just made me so mad"  
"I'm sorry….I… really am grateful for… what you do for me" Percy whispered, he was so exhausted he had to pause after a few words.  
"Percy you're exhausted, get some sleep" Percy shook his head.  
"No…then you'll leave"  
"Not if you don't want me to, I'll stay right here if you want me to" Alice smiled giving his hand a gentle squeeze.  
"Thank you…..how, how do I look?" Alice looked at him, with his pale complexion, black rings round his eyes, stubble and uncombed hair.  
"You look good Percy, real sharp" She lied, smiling stroking his hair out of his eyes. Eventually Percy couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. Alice was as good as her word; she stayed by Percy's side all night. She refused to abandon him again.

Alice woke up with a start, she had never heard noises of pain like she heard Percy making early in the morning. She turned on the small sidelight; Percy's face was shiny with sweat because of the pain he was in.  
"Shhhh, shhh it's alright, it's ok" She soothed, Percy cried out in pain curling in on himself, grabbing his wound. Suddenly a nurse ran up to them and plunged a needle into Percy's arm.  
"There we go shhhhh" She said stroking his hair trying to comfort him the best she could until the painkillers wore off.

In the morning Alice was startled as she felt a hand on her shoulder, she spun round to see Brutus.  
"Brutus what are you doing here?"  
"Alice have you been here all this time? You look exhausted" He frowned, concerned for her welfare, Alice nodded.  
"I need to be here, I need to make sure he'll be alright" Brutus sighed and shook his head.  
"Alice he'll be fine, he's in the best place he could be, go home and get some rest, he's got through much worse than this"  
"Yes and whose faults that?" Alice spat, shooting him daggers "You have no idea what you and the guys did to him" She knew he would hate them knowing how broken he was so she left it at that.  
"I do regret that, I really do how about I watch over him while you get some rest?" He offered kindly. Slowly Alice nodded; she knew she couldn't keep awake watching him much longer; she needed to be on top form for him. She stroked his hair not wanting to leave him.  
"You really like him don't you?" Brutus said, noticing the love in her eyes, Alice gave a small nod.  
"The Percy I know I love, I don't like the Percy he shows everyone else"  
"Maybe he'll learn from this" Brutus said trying to comfort her.  
"I hope so, Brutus, I really do" She said looking at Percy one last time before heading home to bed.


End file.
